Goodbyes
by writingmom
Summary: Based loosely on the episode Goodbyes. Will Harm decide to go back to flying or will he stay to face his feelings for his best friend? COMPLETE.
1. Good Friends

"Well, if you wouldn't have brought up the disorderly conduct charge from '92, I wouldn't have started laughing!" Mac grinned as they made their way out of the elevator.

Harm smiled. "What? It's not my fault it was relevant to the case."

"Oh come on, Flyboy, you wanted to embarrass him and you know it."

"I plead the Fifth." He laughed as they came to her office, oblivious to the glances and stares that their laughter had drawn. It was good to be in her company. They were working well together, and for the first time in a long time, work was actually very enjoyable.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later. We should start interviewing witnesses soon for the Marks case." She said before opening the door to her office.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you ever rest?"

"Not when there's a new case on my desk, unfortunately." She noticed his hesitation to leave. "What?"

She set her briefcase down and silently invited him in to sit down. "Harm, what is it? Is something bothering you about the Marks case? Because if you want I can go to Norfolk to—"

He smiled. "You always have my back, don't you?" It was more a statement than a question; more for his benefit than for hers.

"Harm, what's going on with you? One minute you're laughing and now you look like you just lost your best friend. What gives?" 

His eyes seemed to spark when she made the last comment, about losing his best friend. He looked at her with confusion. "Look, it's…nothing really. I mean, it's something, but maybe now's not the time."

"Not the time for what? Harm, you know you can tell me anything." She reassured. The concern in her big brown eyes was not making this any easier.

"I know. You're right. Look, how about dinner later. Are you free? I would kind of like to…there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, yeah. Are you sure you're o.k.?" She asked as he stood to leave.

"Yeah, I think so. We'll talk later, say 1900, my place?"

"Do you want me to bring Chinese?" 

"Yeah, actually, that would be great." The look of confusion never left his face.

"Done. See you then."

He smiled and turned to leave. She picked up the phone to make a call but held the receiver in her hand when she noticed his hesitation once more. "Thanks, Mac."  
And with that, he was gone.

LATER

Harm smiled when he heard the knock on the door. "Always the prompt Marine." He said when he opened the door to let her in.

"Did you expect anything less?" She grinned, and handed him a warm brown bag containing their dinner.

He tried to smile again, but her comment affected him. No, he didn't expect anything less from Mac. Always prepared, always level-headed. He looked forward to gaining her perspective in their chat tonight, even though he dreaded the topic.

She removed her coat to reveal a worn pair of jeans and an off-the-shoulder black knit shirt. She was glowing, even when she was casual and comfortable. "So, are you as hungry as I am?" She asked, removing the cartons from the bags.

"Never. Are you kidding? There's an endless pit inside of that—body of yours." He stopped himself before adding the word 'beautiful' and she didn't seem to notice.

He grabbed the plates, silverware and two bottles of water before joining her at the table. She seemed comfortable at his place. He hoped that she would by now. She'd been there countless times before, but tonight, she seemed to have a presence that was reassuring to him. Not like she owned the place, but like it was familiar to her too, which made him warm inside.

She was giving him his space, letting him take the lead, even though her curiosity had gotten the most of her ever since he left her office. They made small talk, laughed a little more and then when dinner was done, she stood to take their plates over to the sink. "You don't have to do that. You're the guest. Besides, you brought dinner."

"I don't mind." She smiled.

He too stood to gather the rest of the food and placed it in the refrigerator. "Do you have other plans tonight?"

"Nope. You're it." She smiled again, this time sensing a shift in the momentum.

She followed him to the couch and drew her feet up underneath her, facing him at the opposite end. The music had been playing in the background when she arrived, but now was more noticeable. Smooth, soft jazz was helpful in setting the tone for the evening and in calming his nerves.

Knowing how hard it was for Harm to open up to her, Mac decided to test the waters, to see if he was ready. "So, earlier today…you were a little distracted. Care to tell me why?"

She'd done it again; paved the way for him to open up without feeling threatened. He set his water down on the coffee table and turned to face her.

This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped, but he needed to talk to her, needed to get her advice.

"Mac, you know how much I love my work at JAG." She nodded. "But lately, I don't know. There's something…missing." 

A knot began to form in her stomach. She didn't know where this was going to go, but he seemed truly conflicted about something. Her mind was racing. Was it her? Was it someone else? She quickly calmed her nerves and decided to participate in the conversation again before her thoughts became too obvious.

"Missing, how?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know how else to say this, so I guess I'll just spit it out." He looked at her for reassurance. If she could have been sitting on the edge of her seat without looking silly, she would have been. Now instead of a knot, there were butterflies in her stomach. She nodded for him to continue.

"I'm thinking of going back to flying."

TBC


	2. Let's Talk

Mac felt as though her heart sank right in to her stomach, but she tried not to let her emotions show. Visibly stunned, she sat for a moment, Harm eagerly awaiting her reply. "Flying? You mean, tomcats, right?"

"Yeah. You seem a little surprised."

"Well, I guess I am. I mean, what about your night vision?"

"It's back."

Mac looked more stunned at this than she did about his announcement about flying. He could see the hurt etched across her face. Looking down for a moment, she covered her mouth with a loose fist and tried not to let the emotion spill out. There was a moment of awkward silence in which Mac just wanted to run out of the room. Her best friend. She was losing her best friend and all he could think about was how quickly he could leave, or so it seemed from where she sat.

"Mac, say something. I mean, do you think I'm crazy?"

After collecting her thoughts and reminding herself that she was a Marine, she resumed the role of supportive friend. "No, Harm I don't think you're crazy. Flying is a part of who you are. It always will be."

"So you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, that depends on why you're doing this. Is it because you feel you still have something to prove or because your life at JAG is a dead end road?" She was trying not to be sarcastic.

"I don't know. I mean, when you say it like that, no, I don't see JAG as a dead end. I like my time there. I like the people that I work with and it's challenging."

"But…"

"But I guess I feel like I was forced out of flying before I was ready. Does that make sense?" 

"Yes, I can see why you would feel that way."

"But you don't agree."

"Not necessarily. I think things happen for a reason."

"Well if that's the case, then I've gotten my night vision back for a reason."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe? Mac, I need some direction here. Tell me what you think; what you _really_ think. I don't want to make the wrong decision here and your opinion is important to me."

"All right, then. I think that your mind is already made up." At this, he looked away, a silent admission to the truth of her statement. "Career-wise? I'm not going to lie. It's a major step backward. But if this is something that you can't let go, that you're going to wonder about forever…then I think you should do it." She surprised them both with the last statement. They truly had each other's best interests at heart, and even though she wanted to be selfish and tell him to stay, she could see just by looking at him that this was important; too important to stand in the way of.

"I see."

"What does that mean? You asked me for my honest opinion."

"I know. I guess, I don't know. I thought you would try to talk me out of it like most people would."

"I'm not most people." She tried to lighten the mood with a smile, but he remained solemn.

"I know Mac. You're not."

"So how soon are you thinking about leaving?" This time it was her that diverted the topic of conversation away from anything serious.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess as soon as possible, depending on the Admiral and how cooperative he's feeling." He sat on the edge of the couch with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Harm, for someone who's leaving JAG to fly tomcats, you don't exactly seem happy. Is something else bothering you?

_Like the fact that you're not going to ask me to stay?_ He thought to himself.

"Not really. I guess when I hear someone else say it sounds so official."

"And it's easier to grapple with when it's all just a dream in your head?" 

"I guess you're right." He tried to smile.

Mac looked at her watch and put her feet down on the floor, slipping back into her shoes. 

"You're leaving already?" He had a pleading look in his eyes that she didn't expect.

She smirked, and then sat back down, this time on the coffee table across from where he sat. She even dared to cover his hand in her own. "If you want me to stay, I can. It just seems like your mind is made up. And if it is, then I'm happy for you."

"And if—what if it's not?"

"Then I think you have some more thinking to do. This isn't a decision that anyone else can make for you, Harm. You know that."

"I know." He stared down at her hand and covered it with his other. He was surprised at how well she had taken all of this. "It just always helps talking to you."

She gave his hand a squeeze and said, "I'm glad. And if you need to talk more, you know where to find me."

"Knee-deep in paperwork?" He laughed.

"Either that or hiding from Brumby. That guy is persistent!" She laughed and a look of sudden realization seemed to creep across his face which thankfully, she didn't notice. "And if I didn't know any better, Rabb, I'd say that this whole career change came at quite a convenient time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you'd do anything to get out of working the Marks case with me! You know it's going to be a pain in the—"

"Believe me, Mac this decision had nothing to do with y—" He stopped himself, but his statement was not lost on her.

She pulled her hand away and stood again, this time, ready to leave. "I know." 

"Listen, Mac, that's not what I meant. You know that I—"

"It's o.k. I know."

"Mac—"

"What?" She asked just as she had opened the door.

"Nothing, I guess. Thanks…thanks for coming over."

She gave him a small smile, and was out the door.

TBC 


	3. Goodbye

The next few days at work were busy. Mac had to travel to Norfolk and she and Harm had barely passed one another in the hall. After a long and hectic day, she noticed him leaving the Admiral's office with papers in hand. She waited to see if he would come to her or not. Surely he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Goodbye? She couldn't bear to think of it. She had pushed it to the back of her mind to work on the Marks case and hoped deep down that Harm wouldn't actually go through with his request for transfer. Suddenly she was filled with emotion as she considered the fact that she may never again see him in the office.

She pretended to look busy as she shuffled the papers on her desk. She could sense his presence and her heart began to race. As if on cue, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Oh hey." She pretended to be surprised. "Come on in." She motioned for him to have a seat. This didn't feel good. She could tell by the look on his face that this was it; he was leaving.

He closed the door behind him and looked at the papers in his hand. She waited for him to begin, fearful that this time, her emotions would not be so easily controlled.

"So, I just spoke with the Admiral."

She dreaded the next few minutes of this conversation. Like lifting one heavy foot in front of the other, she forced herself to reply.

"And?" It was the best that she could do.

"And, he's letting me go. He thinks I'm an idiot, but he's letting me go."

"He called you an idiot?"

"Not in so many words, but it was clear that he didn't support my decision."

"I'm sorry." She offered.

"It's o.k. I mean, I knew that not everyone would be supportive of this."

She looked down at the pen in her hand, studying its every feature intently. She needed something to focus on or she was going to lose it, she could tell. Part of her wanted him to stay and to talk this out for as long as possible. The other part of her just wanted him to leave and get it over with. She always hated goodbyes.

"Well, you can't blame him." Now her voice was beginning to tremble. Did he notice? She wasn't sure. "It's not going to be the same around here without you." Damnit. There it was. A tear. She tried to wipe it away quickly, but it was no use. Harm saw it and judging by the look on his face, was devastated.

"Oh, Mac." He stood to go around to the desk where she sat as she furiously wiped the tear away and then its companion that followed. He knelt before her, and she tried to laugh in a weak attempt to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day."

"The Marks case?" 

"Yeah, and now the Admiral has assigned Brumby as my co-counsel." She rolled her eyes after wiping them dry.

Harm's fists clenched at the mention of Brumby's name. He recalled the words that the Admiral had spoken only moments ago. "Well, at least Brumby is staying on. He seems to fit in and works well with the Major. I think they'll make a good team." If Harm didn't know any better, he'd swear the Admiral was trying to get back at him for leaving by saying this. And, it worked. 

Leaving Mac was going to be hard enough, but leaving Mac with _Brumby_…it almost made him sick.

"So anyway, when do you leave?" She tried to change the subject back again, having regained at least some of her composure.

"Tonight." He looked down at the floor as if he were ashamed. She didn't say a word, only bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Listen, I was wondering if you might have time to grab a bite before I go."

"You're already packed?" She was going to be surprised if he was.

"Well, no, not exactly."

She knew that he was asking mainly for her benefit and decided that it was now or never. She didn't have the emotional strength to drag this on any longer. He had chosen to leave. Now it was time for them both to deal with reality.

"Harm, if you haven't packed yet, you're not going to have time to have dinner."

"I can make time."

She appreciated his concern, and it was tempting, but a long goodbye was even worse than a short one. This had to be it.

"Harm, you need to go." She stood from her chair and faced him, each unsure as to how this should be handled. They had become such good friends, gotten so close. They were comfortable with one another, but not when it came to one of them leaving. The tears came uninvited once again. She looked up at the ceiling, as if gravity would force them back in.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight. Probably too tight for protocol, but he didn't care. At the feel of him embrace, she cried until it was almost a sob. "Damn you." She muttered. "Why am I the only one crying?" Little did she know that he was waging a war with his own tears and threatening them not to fall.

Once they finally pulled apart, he wiped her cheeks dry with his thumb. He didn't know what to say. He hated that he was causing this pain. She continued, hoping to avoid an awkward silence. "So, um, do you want me to water your plants while you're gone?"

"I don't have any plants." He smiled.

"Damnit. I hate goodbyes."

"Why does it have to be goodbye? Why can't it be good luck?"

She laughed a sarcastic laugh. "It's never as hard for the one leaving as it is for the one being left."

His hands were still cupping her face, as if waiting to wipe away any more tears that decided to fall. She lifted her hands and placed them on top of his. "You'd better get going." She tilted her head and leaned in to his strong hold. She was looking up at him with tears in her big, brown eyes and it was about to break him.

"You'll email me, right?"

She nodded.

"And I'll call whenever I get the chance." 

She nodded again, as if she didn't really believe him but still wanted to be polite.

"There's so much I want to say to you Sarah, but I can't—I can't find the words."

She nodded again. If she dared to speak, she would be sobbing uncontrollably.

"Goodbye, Harm." She squeezed his hands before pulling hers away to rest helplessly at her sides.

His chin quivered once, she thought, but there was no way to be sure. "If you change your mind about dinner…"

She gave him a look of sympathy that said, "I can't." And he walked to the door where he stood for a moment before finally choking out the word that he never dreamed he would say to this woman. "Goodbye."


	4. Reconnecting

Mac closed the door to her apartment and immediately dropped on to the couch. It seemed surreal that he was leaving. She replayed their conversation over again in her mind a thousand times. Was there something that she didn't say that she should have? Should she have asked him to stay? No. She knew better. While her feelings for him were genuine, she had no right to ask him to compromise his dreams because she felt something more than friendship for him. Who knew if he even felt the same?

Across town, Harm was placing the last article of clothing in to his duffel bag. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. He too, was replaying their conversation in his mind and kicking himself for not saying more. But what would he say? "I think I'd like to kiss you, even though we're just good friends?" The look in her eyes was devastating. It was obvious that she was sad to see him go, so why didn't she try to talk him out of it? _You know why, Rabb_, he argued with himself. _Because for once in your life you found someone who truly wants the best for you and because she doesn't have a selfish bone in her body. _

Taking a final look around his apartment, he realized how bare it seemed. He glanced at his clock, grabbed his bag and was out the door. There was one last thing that he needed to do.

THE NEXT MORNING

It had been a restless night for Mac. Several times she considered jumping out of bed and racing over to Harm's, but she knew that he wouldn't be there, and the thought of him not answering his door carried too much sadness with it. She lay awake until about 2 a.m., thinking, wishing, wondering. He was gone. It was done, and there was nothing more that she could do about it. Wallowing in her sadness would get her nowhere.

She decided to shower and dress for the day. Thankfully the Marks case was complicated enough to keep her attention where it needed to be: at work. She grabbed her keys and briefcase and when she opened the door, her eyes caught the sight of something on the floor below. She smiled and reached down to pick it up. It was a plant.

She closed the door and set the plant down on the table, opening the small white envelope that was attached. He had been there, right outside her door. Probably when she was lying awake with thoughts of him. Why hadn't he knocked? When she read the note, she smiled.

Mac,

Please take care of this for me. I expect to see it vibrant and alive when I get back. If you feed it anything like you feed yourself, it won't be a problem. Wish we had more time. Take care, Marine.

H

Mac was pleased that he had gone out of his way to extend this small gesture of kindness. When she asked about watering his plants, it was her way of saying that she wanted to stay connected to him. He must have understood. He wanted something for her to care for when he was gone; something that would remind her of him. It was perfect.

She decided to take the plant to work with her. She needed a reminder of their friendship at the office; the place that she would miss him the most. They always relied on one another for advice and with that gone, work was going to be a real drag.

The sight of Mic Brumby waiting in her office was an unwelcome start to the day. "Hello, luv. What do you say we get started on the Marks deposition?" His presence was annoying her already.

"It's not 'luv' for the hundredth time, it's Major Mackenzie, and I thought we were supposed to meet this afternoon." She countered.

"Well, you can't blame a bloke for trying!" He smiled.

"Later."

"Over lunch?" She shot him a glare, but it didn't' register. "Looking forward to it." He smiled again and finally left.

She sat down at her desk and pretended not to notice the empty space in the office next door. She had found a perfect place for the plant on the bookshelves to her left and looked at it often throughout the day in her resolve to carry on.

The hours slowly turned in to days and the days turned in to weeks. Harm had emailed five times, mostly making small talk and letting her know that he had gotten there safely. It wasn't long before their usual banter resumed, although the emails were brief each time.

In his last email, he quipped, "Mac, how's it going? How's the plant? Dead yet? Better not be. It's your reminder of me. H"

Never one to miss a beat, she responded, "Plant's still here, towering over me, actually. You're right. It is a reminder of you. Be careful out there. M"

It was as though he could hear her voice each time and each time it brought a smile to his face. He began to depend on their emails, and looked forward to seeing her name pop up on his screen. After several days with no response, he decided to call the office to check in. While emails were nice, an actual conversation would be better. When he was patched through to Harriet, he was more than a little disappointed to learn that Mac was out of the office. "I'm sorry, sir, but she and Commander Brumby got a lead on the case that they are working on and had to leave last Friday." She tried to break it to him gently.

"Last Friday, and they're not back yet?"

"Guess it was a working weekend." She couldn't help herself. She loved Commander Rabb dearly, but she had often wondered why he couldn't see what was right underneath his nose. "Although I'm not sure how much work they could get done right now. The leaves have turned and it's beautiful down there."

"I see." This was not the phone conversation that he had hoped to have.

"I'd be happy to let her know that you called. Actually, it's been Commander Brumby that has been checking in for her, but I'm sure that he would pass the message along." She smiled inwardly at her tactic. Even though she sounded clueless, she knew exactly what she was saying.

"Ah, no. That's o.k., Harriet. Thanks anyway."

He hung up the phone and went back to his bunk. The flights had been exhilarating just as he'd hoped, but beyond the adrenaline rush that he felt in the air, life on a carrier was beginning to seem dull. He laid on his back staring up at the bunk above him. While he couldn't bring himself to admit that he'd made a mistake, he was getting closer to that realization. Mostly he missed the comforts of dry land and his home. The food, the courtroom, and…Mac.

When he heard that they would be in port in two weeks, he decided to take a chance to see if she could get away. He missed her. He needed to see her, needed to hear her voice. When she wasn't at the office, he decided to try email again.

"Mac, where are you? You're not avoiding me are you? I need to hear from you. H."

When there was no reply to this email, he tried again. "Hey, no time for your best friend anymore? What gives?"

After still no reply, he tried again. "I can only take this to mean that the plant has died and you're afraid to tell me. Come on, Mac. Please write."

Finally after two long days of anticipation, her name reappeared on his screen. He couldn't double-click fast enough and was thrilled to see a lengthy response.

"Harm, I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk much. This case has me questioning my abilities as an attorney, a military officer and a human being. What started out as an Article 32 has led to more charges being brought up against more senior officers that are needless to say, very offended and very unhappy with yours truly. I could really use your advice right about now. Can I just say it? This sucks. Glad to hear you're enjoying life as a jet jock again. Life's too short to live with regrets, right? Remind me of that when I'm in the courtroom and too scared to call a key witness in two days. Gotta run. M."

His heart sank. She was stressed out and tired and could use a friend right about now, not to mention a partner in a very big case, and where was he? Hundreds of miles away in the middle of an ocean, alone and unable to help. He quickly responded.

"Mac, you're the best damn attorney I've ever known. Stick with your instinct, and don't ever question your abilities as a lawyer, do you understand me? It's not like you to be afraid of a little military brass. Is everything o.k.? I'm worried. Wish I was there. H"

She must have been online at the exact same time, because her reply was almost instant.  
"Even hundreds of miles away, you know me better than anyone. A little military brass doesn't scare me. Three generals, an angry politician, half a dozen nosy reporters, an impatient Admiral and a possible trail to SecNav? That scares me. What I wouldn't give to be you right now. M."

"Life on a carrier is a little overrated, believe me. Let me know how I can help."

"Don't tell me, Flyboy's having second thoughts? And you have helped. Thanks. I needed this."

"Listen, when do you think the trial will be over? We're in port in two weeks. Why don't you meet me? I'd love to see you, and it sounds like you could use the break. Please don't say no. H." It was as forward as he had been this whole time, and he didn't even care. He waited anxiously for a reply—anything. He desperately needed something to look forward to and if she couldn't meet him, he would have to consider a quick trip back home. His computer beeped, indicating a new email had been received and the words before him brought a smile to his face for the first time in weeks.

"Believe me, this case will be over by then. Either I'm going to be out a job, or several high ranking military officers will be out of jobs. Either way, I'll need to get out of town. When and where? M."

"I'll let you know when I have the details. Looking forward to it. H."

They both turned off their computers and tried to get some rest. It was good to reconnect, and more importantly, to know that in just two short weeks, they would see each other again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the vague use of terms in Mac's case and in Harm's location. My knowledge of military regulations and terminology is severely limited! Thanks for the kind reviews. More to follow soon! 


	5. Reunions

Harm couldn't believe how excited he was to see her. Nervous, even. It had been three months since he left JAG yet it felt more like one year. She had agreed to meet him in Miami, and then they would take a boat to Key West where they could spend the next four days together. He looked over the heads of the people coming off of the plane and waited anxiously for her silky brunette hair to appear. When he was about to give up hope, he saw her. She was beautiful. Dressed in a short black skirt and sleeveless pink blouse, she was a vision to behold. Her skin was warm and her hair had gotten longer, although it was hard to tell since she had it pulled up in a clip behind. She looked soft, warm, and even though her eyes were searching the crowd for him, they looked tired and worn. He hoped that the time away would do her some good.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Hey!" She greeted and threw her arms around him immediately. He hugged her tight, just as he had in her office, only this time, didn't let her go so easily. He absorbed the scent of her hair and clasped the bouquet of flowers in his hand behind her back. Without thinking, he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"It's good to see you." He said. "How was your flight?" He asked, finally pulling apart.

"Good. I was worried that we'd have a delay because of the weather, but I lucked out, I guess. Are those for me?" She asked, noticing the flowers.

"They are." He handed them to her and lifted her carry on bag before walking toward baggage claim.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She held them to her nose and closed her eyes. If she only knew how beautiful she made everything around her. "What about you, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, actually. The timing couldn't have been more perfect."

She smiled. "It's so good to see you." She thought aloud. He smiled a broad smile and almost instinctively reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. They walked this way until they arrived at baggage claim, neither one feeling awkward or strange.

"Are you sure you don't mind getting out of Miami?" He asked as he pulled her suitcase from the belt.

"Are you kidding? I'd be happy to get out of the country."

"Long week?"

"Long three months." She didn't intend for it to sound like she was miserable without him, and yet her comment was not lost on him.

"Oh really? You've missed me that bad?" He joked.

"Hah. Well, it's a little more than that, but if you like to think so." She smiled.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it. I've been wondering how the Marks case turned out."

"And I've been wondering how you're adjusting to life at sea. Your emails lack detail."

"I could say the same about yours."

"Well then it's good that we have four days to catch up."

LATER THAT DAY

"Looks like this is us." He reached for their room keys and set their luggage down. "I think our rooms adjoin so if you need anything or get scared in the night…"

"Very funny."

He opened the door for her and carried her bags inside, setting them down on the chair by the balcony. She was already pulling the curtains open and looking out at the view.

"It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "We're right on the water."

"That's what I was hoping for." He smiled, coming up behind her to see the view for himself. He stood as close as possible without actually touching her. Her scent was intoxicating and his nerves were coming alive the more he was around her.

"This was a great idea, Harm. Thanks for inviting me." She turned to face him and for the first time realized how close he had been standing. He backed away and she walked past him to sit down on the sofa.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, no. But I am getting hungry. Are you?"

"I could stand a good meal. I think I know just the place. Do you want to rest up first?"

"No, but I would like to get out of these clothes."

"I think I'll change too. Just knock when you're ready."

Mac changed in to a simple black halter dress and put a few loose curls in her hair. She slipped in to her matching black sandals and tapped on the door with one hand as she finished clasping her earring with the other.

"Hey, are you—" He stopped short at the sight before him. Never in all of his years of knowing her had she ever looked this beautiful. "Wow, you look amazing!" He couldn't stop staring.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls that you see in port." She jokingly batted her eyelashes and tried to deflect the attention, although inwardly she was flattered.

"Not exactly." He tried to stop staring but was finding it difficult.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sailor. Shall we?" She held her arm out as if she were the man taking the lead. He held his arm out as well and she linked her elbow in his. Together they walked arm in arm, as comfortable as two lovers, together for years.

"This is beautiful." Mac exclaimed as they sat down at the table on the deck overlooking the ocean. "I can't stop saying that, I guess." The ocean held her gaze for several minutes. "I can see why you like it so much out there. It would be easy to get lost. The ocean holds so much…power."

"It can also be very lonely, Mac." He continued to watch her as she watched the ocean, until his last comment. She turned to face him, curious about what he had just said.

"Lonely?"

"At times, yes."

"Well, I think a person can feel lonely no matter where they are or how many people are around them." She was giving a testimonial now, and he was intrigued.

"Is that how you've been feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Among other things." She lifted the glass of water to her lips and then set it down, tracing the base with her fingers.

"Does that mean things aren't going so well at JAG?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's just been stressful. Different."

"Stressful, in what way?"

She laughed. "How much time do you have?"

"I have four days." He smiled.

"Believe me, I'm not going to talk about work for the next four days. You wanted to get away from it, remember?"

"I don't know that I would call it that." He said.

"Then what would you call it?" Now she was curious.

"Exploring."

"Exploring? As in, your options?"

"No, my past."

"And…what have you discovered?"

"That things happen for a reason."

She arched her eyebrow in curiosity just as the waitress came to take their order. They decided to table the serious talk for later and instead enjoyed their meal, savoring the taste, the scenery and one another's company. By the time dessert was served, the laughter had surfaced just like old times. He had never seen her so relaxed as she told her story.

"And then he leaned over and said, 'are you drawing pictures?'" She held her stomach to stop it from hurting.

"You did not."

"I did! I didn't realize it of course, but old habits die hard."

"I bet he was confused."

"You could say that." She covered her mouth in a lame attempt to stop the laughter.

"I bet he wondered what in the world you were doing drawing pictures during a trial."

"It was a big case. I needed to lighten the mood like we used to do."

"I guess we're the only two that find it acceptable to begin a game of Pictionary on a yellow legal pad in the middle of opposing arguments." He smiled.

"We were good, weren't we?"

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you insulted my cooking." Now he was laughing.

"What? You figured it out with only one drawing, didn't you? I can't help it that I drew an accurate representation of your meatless meatloaf!"

"Mac, you drew a _brick_!"

They both laughed until their sides hurt. "Like I said, you got in on the first try."

"Very funny, Marine. I thought for sure I was going to bust out laughing in the courtroom."

She wiped her eyes with the cloth napkin on her lap and steadied her breathing. "Yeah, well, someone had to keep you on your toes." She caught his stare and returned it for all it was worth, the laughter now faded.

"I've missed you." He said, eyes now smoky and serious. "I've missed this."

"So have I. Like you wouldn't believe." In a surprise move, he reached his hand across the table and took hers in his own, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. Instead of pulling away, she squeezed her hand in his, a gentle affirmation that his touch was o.k.; welcome, even.

The waitress came and removed their dishes and Harm pulled his hand away only to reach for his wallet, to which she objected. "Harm, you're not going to pay for this whole trip, you know. Why don't you let me buy dinner?"

"Absolutely not. This is your vacation. You're here to relax and to enjoy yourself."

"So are you."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Well thank you, but next time it's on me."

"We'll see. Right now, let's go for a walk. Mallory Square Dock isn't far from here. If we leave now we'll make it in time to watch the sunset over the harbor."

"Sounds great." She stood and again he initiated the touch, resting his hand gently yet protectively on the small of her back as they made their way out of the restaurant. He wondered if she thought that it was odd; him touching her so frequently. He wouldn't blame her if she did, but it just felt so natural. He couldn't help himself and most of the time had reached out before realizing what he had done.

They walked along the shore as the afternoon sun began its descent in to the sky. Finding it difficult to walk in the sand in her high heeled sandals, she stopped to remove them. She grabbed on to his arm to steady herself as she removed them one at a time, and then hooked them under her fingers. "There, that's better. Thanks."

He smiled at her. Another thing that he had been doing a lot of since they'd been here. It was good to see her so happy, so comfortable in her surroundings. He knew that things had been ugly at work, and while he didn't know exactly why, was thankful that she could get away and not worry about anything at all. She hooked her arm in his once more as they made their way to the dock. Spotting a small park bench, he motioned for her to sit down.

"Have I mentioned yet how beautiful it is here?" She joked.

"Maybe once or twice."

"How many times have you been here before?" She asked.

"This is my first time. The guys on the ship have been talking about it."

"Oh really? So you talk travel with the boys when you're not up there playing war games?"

He laughed. "We talk about a lot of things. They're younger, most of them, so I get an interesting perspective."

"Regarding, what exactly?"

"You name it. Life, work, travel." He paused for a moment. "Love."

"Oh yeah? You have a few Romeos on board, do you?"

"Some like to think so." He laughed.

"And what do they think of you?"

"They think I'm a crazy old man."

"Crazy because you're daring, or crazy because you're foolish?"

"Both it would seem."

"Well you're a lot of things, Harmon Rabb, but a fool is not one of them." She smiled and gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs.

"I don't know about that." He grew more serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, Mac. Sometimes I just wonder if I really knew what I was getting myself in to."

"Are you saying that you regret it?" She turned to face him, trying to get a better read on his emotions.

"I don't know what I think anymore."

"What happened to the cocky Flyboy of old? Where's the confidence gone?" She tried to reassure him.

"I don't know, Mac. Maybe my arrogance finally got the best of me."

"There's a difference between confident and arrogant and you know it."

"You used to imply that I was arrogant."

"I was trying to level the playing field."

"Oh yeah? Who says it was never level?"

"Who says it ever was? Or ever will be, for that matter?" She smirked.

"Whoa, whoa. I get the feeling that we're talking about something entirely different now."

"You're right. I'm sorry to change the subject. I was just thinking out loud. So what about your doubting your abilities?"

"Oh no you don't. We'll get back to that. What makes you say it's not a level playing field? You mean at JAG?"

She tilted her head as if to say both "yes" and "no". "It's a lot of things."

"Care to explain?"

She took a deep breath. "Let's just say that these last few months have been three of the hardest months in my entire life."

"That's saying a lot, Mac." He knew all about her past struggles and her alcoholism.

"Believe me, I know."

"What happened? What changed?"

"Besides losing my best friend?"

He looked at her with eyes full of emotion. This was the first time that she had actually admitted that it was hard to see him go.

"Mac, I'm so sorry. You didn't lose me. I just…went away."

"I know that. But some days it feels like it's one in the same. Besides, you shouldn't apologize. You did exactly what you needed to do."

"But it sounds like you've been through a lot lately."

"Nothing that won't make me stronger in the end. I hope."

"It sounds like whatever it is, isn't over."

She let out another sigh and this time looked up at the sky. She didn't want to cry. Not now. Not in front of Harm, but the stress of the last few months was getting to her, and she felt safe in his company.

"Hey, hey." He said, placing his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this. What's going on exactly?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle. I'm just…it's just got me a little shaken, that's all."

"The Marks case?"

She nodded. "Mostly, yeah."

"Has there been a sentencing?"

"That will happen when I get back. And believe me, it's not one that I'm looking forward to."

"The jury found in your favor, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did."

"So what's the problem?"

"Three very powerful men with spotless records are going down, Harm."

"That's what you mentioned in your email. But the evidence speaks for itself, right? I mean, if there was wrongdoing on their part, then the blood isn't on your hands."

"Explain that to the three very angry generals."

"Did they say something to you personally?"

"Hah! Uh, yeah, you could say that being called an incompetent, sad excuse of an officer and a woman in front of the entire courtroom was personal." She tried to laugh it off.

He pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head. "Mac, I'm so sorry, but you know that you were just doing your job. You're anything but incompetent. Couldn't Brumby take some of the heat?"

He felt her tense up in his embrace. She didn't say anything at first. "No, he couldn't."

"Why not? I mean, couldn't you let him cross examine or—"

"Brumby's off the case."

"What? How did that happen? Did he get replaced with more effective counsel?"

"You could say that."

"Mac, what happened? What aren't you telling me?"

She took another deep breath. She was hoping that this wouldn't come up, but it did, so she had to be honest. "Brumby is…he's no longer with us at JAG." She hoped that this would be sufficient, but knew better.

"What? How did that happen?"

"Me. It was because of me."

"Mac, you're not making any sense. How could you be the cause of Brumby leaving?"

"Because, Harm-- I filed a sexual harassment complaint against him." She looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to, but I had to. I had to do it."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Virago500 for the sexual harassment suggestion. I hadn't even considered it, really, but it seems to fit the storyline and you're right, it was excused on the show. Thanks for bringing the topic to my attention. I appreciate the kind reviews! This is a fun story to write. Update to follow soon! 


	6. Together

She could feel his grip on her left shoulder tighten immediately and waited for his response. He wasted little time, and almost came completely off of the bench. "Wha--, hold on. Rrgh! Are you telling me that Brumby—" His free hand was now in the form of a tightly clenched fist. He tried to calm himself, but it wasn't working. Now he was on his feet, pacing back and forth as if he had more energy than he knew what to do with. Finally he stopped as if suddenly realizing that she was still there. He began using his hands as if making an important point in the courtroom. "Mac, are you telling me that this guy—he—" He swallowed hard. He almost couldn't say it. "He came on to you at work?" His eyes were large and the anger was obvious.

She nodded, unsure what he was thinking. Would he be disappointed in her? Mad? Would he think that she did something to invite his unwelcome advances? She didn't think so, but it was all so confusing to her and it gave her a headache just thinking about it. "Damnit, Mac! I mean, _damnit_! How could this happen?" He began pacing again and then stopped, looking out over the ocean as if he were searching for Brumby somewhere out there. His eyes were still huge with rage and confusion. She had no idea what his last comment meant and she wasn't sure that she should have brought this up at all. He slammed his fist down hard on the side of the railing, causing her to flinch. She let him continue his babbling for another minute or two, and then finally he sat down to look at her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face him. "Mac, are you o.k.? I mean, did he…did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"Oh thank God." He closed his eyes in relief as if he had just cleared the first big hurdle in a race.

"O.k., tell me what happened. Tell me everything."

There was a brief pause. "Harm, I don't think that's a good idea."

His eyes flared again. "What do you mean? I want to know exactly what this bastard did or said to you that made you have to bring the book down on him! Damn him! I knew from the moment that I met him that he was a no good, filthy, slimy…"

Mac gently placed her hand on his arm as if to say, "I'm still here." He brought his attention back to her as she continued. "All you need to know is that it's taken care of. I think it will be o.k."

"You _think_? What do you mean you _think_? Oh, it's going to be o.k., damnit. We're going to take this pig to trial and we're going to watch him—"

This time Mac cut him off. "No, we're not."

Just when she thought that his eyes could not get any bigger, he proved her wrong. This time, he was at a loss for words. Almost. "Mac, you're not making any sense here. I mean, what this guy did was wrong. You can file an Article—"

"Harm, I want you to listen to me. I've spoken with the Admiral, and we both feel that the best way to handle this is to put the mark on his record and then send him home to Australia. Part of the reason that I was hesitant to do this is because I don't _want _to go to trial. I don't _want_ to have to admit this to anyone. I don't want anyone to be able to twist what happened with Farrow and make me out to be some kind of--"

Finally her emotions began to register with him. "Mac, it's not your fault. Whatever… happened, you know it's not your fault." He reached out and held her hands. They were cold and clammy now. He immediately tried to warm them as they continued.

"I know. I've gone over it enough times in my head to know that I did nothing wrong. In fact, I gave him several warnings."

"You said he was persistent."

"That would be the understatement of the century."

"I can't believe I left you there to deal with that bastard. I left you in the hands of that slime ball and all because I wanted to be a little boy again and go fly planes." He was almost talking to himself.

"Harm, don't twist the facts. You had nothing to do with this."

"Oh yeah? Do you think he would have had the chance to…to…harass you if I was there? Because when would he have had the chance? You and me, Mac. _We _were partners. _We _should have been working this case together over the weekends and—" He looked down in defeat. "I should have been there."

She reached up to place her hand on his back as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. She wondered how he knew that they had worked the case on weekends, and then chalked it up to an accurate assumption. She wasn't quite sure what to say next. Thankfully, he spoke first.

"Mac, why didn't you tell me?" She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because this isn't exactly the sort of thing that can be explained in an email. I wanted to tell you myself, because frankly, I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"You mean you thought I'd fly home immediately and beat the crap out of him?"

She smiled at his protective nature. "I knew that I could handle it myself, Harm. And I didn't want you to think…I didn't want you to think that I'd done something to encourage this."

He turned sharply to face her once more. His eyes were so expressive. They had said more in the last ten minutes than he had in a lifetime, she was sure.

"Mac, how can you even say that? How can you think that for one minute I would blame you? The guy was a pig, Mac. I've worked with you for five years now and never once have you—"

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, believe me. This has been a huge burden to bear alone."

"I'm sure that you have the support of everyone at JAG."

"I would if they knew."

"What?"

"I mean, I think they all have an idea, but the Admiral and I agreed that we just wanted him out of there as quickly as possible. Brumby didn't know about Farrow, and we wanted to leave it that way to avoid any complications or loopholes. Besides, I _think_ the Admiral dealt with him in a manner that would make you proud."

"What do you mean?"

A small smile spread across her face. "He would tell you that it was classified."

"Good. Remind me to thank him. If I would have known I would have asked to been a part of that show." He still couldn't quite let go of his anger.

"So you're not mad at me? For not telling you, I mean?"

The sun had almost completely disappeared behind her and seemed to be framing her entire body in its glow before hiding until morning. He was captivated by her. Her beauty inside and out, her strength, her charm...he found himself emotionally overwhelmed once again.

"I could never be mad at you Mac."

She laughed out loud. "Oh really? Because I seem to remember a few times…"

He tried to deflect the humor. "No, really. I could never be mad at you Mac." He took both of her hands in his and looked at down to admire them. "In fact, I'm proud of you."

She wanted to scream, "What for?" And offer up a thousand different excuses as to why he shouldn't be, but something told her to let it drop. "Thank you." She said instead, and waited for him to look up and catch her stare.

He was afraid that if he looked at her directly in her eyes he would have to kiss her. Her eyes would leave him no choice, and given the fact that they had just discussed her sexual harassment at work, he figured that it wasn't a good idea. He didn't ever want her to think of him like Brumby. Ever. The thought still made his stomach turn.

He decided to compromise and to sit up, but not look directly at her. She removed her hand from his back but kept it around his large frame, resting on the back of the bench. This time, she was being protective and he liked the way that it felt. She was competent and strong and yet loving, non-threatening.

"You've been through so much lately, Mac. I wish I could have been there for you."

"I wish we could be there for each other." She wasn't going to just let it drop that he was having second thoughts about his decision to leave JAG. She knew it was a major one and that before the trip was over, he should talk about what he was thinking.

"What have I done?" He paused. "Why did I think it was a good idea to separate us?"

She smiled, but he didn't know it, because he was trying to focus on anything in the world but her eyes. She squeezed his shoulder lightly. "We'll be o.k., Harm. Both of us. We're together now, right?"

"But only for four days." He shook his head in frustration. "Do me a favor, the next time I come to you with a brilliant idea regarding my future, tell me to stick a sock in it, o.k.?"

"I could never do that." She smiled again. "Besides, you love to fly. It's been your dream for so long."

"I think my dreams have changed, Mac. I think I've finally grown up." Now they were lit only by the lights from the street lamps, and the crowds had slowly dispersed in favor of a more lively setting.

"Oh yeah? And how does it feel?" She was both serious and joking.

"It's not as scary as I'd thought it would be. I mean, I guess I always associated flying with youth, with confidence, with…whatever. Now I know that I'm not that guy anymore, but it's o.k. I think I'll still like who I am, even if I'm not flying a plane."

"Well _I_ still like who you are. And from where I sit, you're many different things, Harm. You're a lawyer _and_ a pilot. You're confident _and _have a youthful exuberance about you. You don't have to be cornered in to one identity in life. You're a lot of things and your strengths are too many to count. Whether you fly for a living or not, you're still the same Harmon Rabb Jr. that we all know and love." She decided to say "we" for good measure. Even though she wanted to say " I", she decided that now wasn't the time. He needed to feel the reassurance that he was admired by more than just his best friend, who carried a clear bias in his favor.

She squeezed his shoulder once more for affirmation and this time, he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. "You always know just what to say."

"So do you." She smiled.

"We're quite a team, aren't we?" He smiled.

"Yes, we are. And whether you're on a carrier or right next door, I want you to know that I'll always consider you my partner."

_O.k., keep it together, Rabb. Remember the conversation that you just had about Brumby. Wait and see what she does next. Don't act unless you're sure that she won't send you flying into the ocean_. He was having a conversation with himself as if he were fifteen and about to experience his first kiss.

"Me too. And believe me, I think I liked it more when I was right next door and could see you ev—" He stopped himself. Was this saying too much? Oh hell, he didn't even care anymore. Manners be damned, he was going to say what he felt, even if it killed him. "I miss seeing you every day."

Her reply was soft. "I miss you too."

The sound of her voice sent a shiver down his spine. He felt as though he could no longer control his impulses. He turned to face her, and knew that when he did it would be all over, one way or the other. She looked up at him with eyes full of question and desire. They leaned in at the same time, slowly, closely, each waiting for a sign from the other that this should not happen. It never came. He kept his eyes open until the last possible second in an effort to absorb this feeling of exhilaration. Finally, their lips met, perfectly matched, perfectly fit in a soft kiss that said "I've missed you" and "I can't stand to be away from you" all at once. When it was clear that neither one had any intention of breaking the kiss right away, he reached his hand up to cup her face, pulling her even closer to him.

The kiss continued eliciting a sensation in them both that neither had ever felt. He wanted to taste her, more of her, to hold her in his arms and to never let her go. For years he had imagined what it would be like to kiss her. Now, he knew. And it was far more than he could have ever dreamed.

They both decided to break the kiss at the same time, neither wanting it to grow too passionate too quickly. It was their first real kiss; on the pier looking out over the ocean. The setting was perfect, the kiss was perfect. Harm let out a breath that he felt he'd been holding for five years. Their foreheads rested together and his hand still cupped her face. The level of comfort that they had felt since seeing each other again had not diminished. In fact, it was now very obvious that the kiss was just a natural extension of two people who loved one another and could finally admit their feelings.

"Mac, I'm not sorry that just happened. But if I shouldn't have done that, thenplease tell me."

She smiled. "Did it feel like I didn't want you to kiss me?"

"No." He smiled too. "I just don't want you to ever think—"

She knew exactly where he was headed. "Harm, what happened with Mic Brumby is done and over. You are not at alike in any way, shape or form, believe me. He didn't respect me, and I felt nothing for him. What he did was wrong, o.k.? What you did, just now…was perfect."

"Then you won't mind if I do it again?" He whispered ever so quietly, impatient for another kiss.

"Huh-uh." Was all she could say before his lips descended on to hers for another long, soft, nerve-tingling kiss.

* * *

A/N: I realize that he and Mac had kissed before, but we're choosing not to acknowledge that fact in this story. This was their first of many! Hope you enjoyed. It has been fun to create this dynamic between them. More to follow soon, and thank you again for the kind reviews. 


	7. Together Time

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow, but the story needs a few fillers to pass the time.

* * *

They kissed for what felt like hours on the bench with the only audience being the stars scattered in the blanket of dark sky above. 

"I could get used to this." He mumbled between kisses and felt her lips curl up in a smile.

She pulled away briefly because had she not, she would have yawned directly in to his mouth which would have killed the moment all together.

"I'm sorry." She covered her mouth and turned away. "Don't take that personally." She smiled again, but her eyes were tired and he could tell that she needed her rest.

"Am I that boring?" He stood and reached out to pull her up.

"Not at all. I guess the lack of sleep is catching up to me."

"Come on. Let's go back to our rooms and you can get some sleep. We don't have to be anywhere tomorrow, so you can sleep as long as you'd like."

"We'll only have three days left after tomorrow. I'm not about to sleep all of our time away." She looked up at him. He had again placed his arm around her and had pulled her close. She rubbed her arms and he noticed that she was cold.

"I'm sorry I kept you out so late. I should have brought a jacket for you just in case." He was so thoughtful.

"It's o.k., I'm not going to freeze." They walked closely together until they made it to their rooms. He had opened every door and pushed every elevator button so that all she had to do was walk. He held on to her for support, and she welcomed it wholeheartedly. She was exhausted.

He put her room key in the door and followed her in. "Do you want me to get you anything before you turn in? Coffee, ice, anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

He looked around the room and then down at the key in his hands. "Well, goodnight then. If you need anything, I'm just behind that door."

She smiled. "Thank you, Harm." She walked over to where he stood and she leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes remained closed as if he didn't want to wake up to the reality of her lips being gone.

"O.k., then, I'm going to…I'll just be…" He pointed to his room. "Goodnight."

She laughed at his sweetness, his innocence. The kissing had been mind-blowing, but she really was in need of a good night's rest.

She put on her blue pajama short set and climbed in to bed. She fluffed her pillows and before turning off the light, glanced at the door to his room and smiled. While it was tempting to knock and to climb in to his arms again, she knew that this was not the time. They had three long days together, and she fell asleep knowing that they would be the best three days of her life.

The next morning came quickly it seemed. She awakened to the smell of coffee and opened her eyes to see a tray of fruit and bagels next to her in bed with a note that said, "Join me on the balcony whenever you get up, sleepyhead." She sat up in bed and smiled. Looking through the curtains, she saw him with his feet propped up on the railing, drinking coffee and reading the paper. She hadn't felt this happy in years. The sight of him first thing in the morning was enough to make her smile until her cheeks hurt. Without thinking, she grabbed a bagel and snuck up quietly behind him, leaning down to plant a small kiss on the back of his earlobe.

He was startled for a moment and then relaxed in to her touch. "Good morning, Sailor." She breathed.

"It is now." He replied, reaching behind him to pull her on to his lap. "I see that you found breakfast."

"I did. Thank you." She took a bite of the bagel and suddenly became self conscious when she felt his stare. She meant to say, "What?" But with a mouth full of bagel it sounded more like, "Wuh?" He laughed and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling.

"So this is what Sarah Mackenzie is like in the mornings."

After chewing the bagel finally, she swallowed hard and said, "Glamorous, I know." She looked down at her pajamas and suddenly realized that in her hurry to see him, to touch him, she hadn't grabbed a robe. She started to get up from his lap when he pulled her back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm a little underdressed."

"Well I'm not complaining, although I am disappointed not to see cowboys and Indians on your pajamas."

She leaned back into his embrace. It wasn't comfortable, but it was where she wanted to be. His legs were still propped up on the railing, so the only place for her legs to go was directly on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as was becoming the norm. "Those are for winter, Flyboy. And I happen to like them very much, thank you."

"I like them too, actually."

The two took in the view below. "Now that's a body if I've ever seen one." Mac pointed out.

"Where?"

"On the beach, two o'clock."

"Oh, Maaaaaac!" He exclaimed.

"What? You might look like that in your Speedo in about twenty years." She laughed.

"No way! Speedos on men should be against the law."

"I agree."

"How about that over there?" He pointed to the left. "Now I can see you doing that in about thirty years." It was an older, gray haired woman, jogging along the beach.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

"Too bad she doesn't have a jogging partner." Harm teased.

"Oh, but she does."

"Where?"

"Back there…about fifty feet behind, the one trying to catch his breath." They both laughed.

"They are not together!"

"How do you know? Poor guy's probably been chasing her his whole life." It was fun to tease Harm.

He responded with a deep laugh. "Oh yeah? Well she's probably never slowed down enough to notice him!"

"Oh, I'm sure that she knows he's there. Women have a keen sense of their surroundings."

Just as Mac finished her sentence, the older woman on the beach slowed her pace and turned to wait. Sure enough, the man that Mac had paired her with came walking up and took her by the hand.

"Awww, see? I told you."

"Well it was nice of her to slow down. I thought he was going to have a heart attack." He laughed and squeezed her a little bit tighter. "So, Marine, what would you like to do on your first full day of vacation—besides pointing out old men in Speedos."

"Well if that's how you're going to be, then I really don't care." She laughed. "All I know is that I don't want to make any decisions. You lead, I'll follow."

"O.k., then, how about parasailing or snorkeling? A tour of the island? Deep sea fishing or sunbathing?"

"I told you, the only thing I want to decide is what to wear. It all sounds great, actually, so whatever you want to do is fine."

"Well if you're serious, there's a snorkeling boat that leaves in about 45 minutes. If you want, we could catch it, but it's an all day activity."

"Sounds perfect." She moved her legs to stand and then turned to help him up.

"Swim suit, towel and camera. The rest will be provided."

"You're quite the tour guide, Harmon Rabb. Thank you." Her eyes twinkled and when she said thank you, he knew that she genuinely meant it. He watched her retreating form with awe. Even with sloppy hair and pajamas on, she was beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

When they met up again inside of his room, she was pulling a tank top over her head and putting a ball cap on all at once. He smiled as he looked her up and down. "Don't say it." She laughed.

"What?"

"In the next three days you will see me like you've never seen me before." She smacked him lightly on the arm and turned to leave the room.

"Looking forward to it." He mumbled so that only he could hear.


	8. Falling Hard

A/N: I apologize if the timing seems rushed, but it was going to drag on forever if I explained every move, thought and activity! Also, Jordan isn't an issue. Not that she never was, but for timing purposes, she's a non-factor. Will update again soon! Kind reviews are always motivating. Thanks!

* * *

The last two days had been filled with fun and relaxation, just the way Harm wanted it. They enjoyed snorkeling together, holding hands as they floated above the water looking at all of the different fish. They enjoyed the boat ride, a nice dinner on the beach and a tour of the island. On their last full day together, they decided that lying around on the beach was all that they wanted to do. It would be soon enough before they would have to say goodbye. Both were dreading the thought, but knew that it was inevitable. 

Harm gladly spread lotion across Mac's back with long, gentle strokes, and she enjoyed doing the same. His body was a true work of art, she thought to herself many times. They had stolen several kisses in the ocean, on the beach and anywhere in between and yet neither one seemed ready to push the issue of more physical contact. They had taken things slowly and seemed to enjoy the newness of it all, content with lots of hand holding, kissing and back rubs. She felt so safe when he was near, and wondered how in the world she was going to be able to get anything done at work from now on knowing that he was so far away.

The two lay propped up in their lounge chairs with a large umbrella providing just the right amount of shade. Harm tried not to gawk, but her long legs and perfect stomach were hard not to take in. She was in great shape, even for someone with such a big appetite. She tried to lie back and close her eyes, but she couldn't help it. Suddenly she was filled with sadness. The thought of leaving this place, leaving him and their own little paradise was beginning to sink in.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, reaching over to grab a hold of her hand.

"Goodbyes."

"What about them?"

"I hate them."

"Me too."

They sat silent for awhile before he continued. "If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have to be saying it again."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm not blaming you. It's just going to be hard to leave."

"I know."

They sat holding hands together in silence for the next several hours, absorbing the closeness and savoring the chancejust tobe.

Mac decided that she must have dozed off, because when she turned to look at Harm, he was sitting up, staring at her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, really."

"I'm sorry, you should have woken me."

"You need all the rest you can get." He smiled. He had taken the liberty to study and memorize every inch of her body as she slept. He wanted it burned in to his memory for the times when he would be missing her, which he knew would be many.

"I think I'm going in. Want to join me?" She stood and offered a hand.

"Sure." He stood and took her hand in his as they walked slowly out in to the water.

"It's perfect." She said and then laughed. "How many times can I possibly say that on this trip? I must sound like I work for Hallmark." She joked.

"It has been perfect. There's really no other word to describe it."

They walked a little further in to the ocean and stood splashing water gently on their arms. Mac looked up at caught his stare. "Come here." He said, pulling her in to his arms.

She smiled and moved over to where he stood, and rested her hands on his shoulders, playing gently with his hair. He leaned down ever so slowly for a kiss that made her go weak in her knees. They stood together, chest deep in the ocean, kissing like long lost lovers. Her hands glided over his shoulders and down his back. She couldn't get enough of him.

When they finally parted for air, he spoke first. "I don't want to leave you."

She was again overwhelmed with sadness and rested her head on his chin, trying hard not to cry. Her hands were planted firmly on his chest and his arms were wrapped completely around her.

He continued, thankfully, because she didn't think that she could find the words to say right now. "I want you to know that I'm sorry." At this, she immediately closed her eyes and fought harder for the tears not to fall.

He reached up and rubbed the back of her hair and then her shoulders and then repeated. "I'm sorry that I was so selfish that I left you."

"Harm—" She choked. "You're not selfish. We were good friends. It's not like you were walking out on a relationship with me."

"But now what am I doing?"

"Going back to a job that you love."

"I don't know how I can possibly do that now."

There were a few moments of silence. "I'll always be here." She whispered just loudly enough for him to hear. She felt a tear fall and even though he couldn't see it, he could hear it in her voice.

He looked up at the sky, as if to find a solution written in the clouds. When her fingers left his chest, he knew it was to wipe away more tears. He hated this. He hated that she was hurting and that he was too.

"I've fallen hard for you, Mackenzie."

This was all that it took to unleash the tears that needed to escape. Harmon Rabb Jr., the man who rarely faced his feelings and expressed them even less, had just told her that he loved her, in his own special way. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head and then rested his cheek there. He could feel her crying harder now, and just wanted to hold her until she stopped.

"What are we going to do?" She sounded like a little girl whining, but it couldn't be helped. The pain in her heart was too much to restrain.

Harm continued stroking the back of her head and her back as her crying began to slow. When he stopped, she wondered if something was wrong. She felt him squeeze her shoulders lightly, as if mustering up the strength to say what was on his mind.

"Harm?" She looked up at him now, looking for direction.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, Mac, but…I don't want to fly anymore. I want to go back to JAG and back…to you."

She smiled, but he could see that she wasn't getting it yet. He cupped her face and tilted it up so that he could look at her directly in the eyes in hopes that she could see the seriousness of what he was about to say.

"Sarah…I want us to get married."


	9. Say Something

A/N: It's short but sweet but there were some impatient shippers out there that needed a response! Here goes...

* * *

Mac's eyes grew wide. Before she could say anything, he broke out in to a huge grin and kissed her, even though her mouth was unable to respond.

"Mac, I know it seems sudden. But I wouldn't be asking you to marry me if it weren't something that I wasn't absolutely sure of. Think about what I'm saying, here. You know that I don't toy with my emotions and that it's been hard for me to commit in the past. But you…you're the one constant in my life, Sarah Mackenzie. These last three months have been hell being away from you. I was a fool to leave, and I knew it the night that I left. I know, believe me, I _know _that I must sound like a crazed lunatic right now, but for the first time in a long time, my future looks very clear. As long as you're in it, that is. Please, Mac. Say something. Say that you'll think about it, at least. Just don't say no. I love you, Mac."

He finally took a breath after saying these words and smiled again, as if a weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. Then, he continued, his hands never leaving her back, holding on as if he were afraid that she'd try to escape.

"I have for a long time and I'm sorry that I've waited so long to tell you. But it's like you said, I mean, things happen for a reason, right? Maybe we were meant to be apart so that I could finally see how much I need you in my life. I'm babbling, I know. You must think I'm a complete idiot, but I don't care. I don't care! As long as you tell me you love me, I don't care what else happens in this world. I've pleaded my case, and I'm going to shut up now. Just please, say something."

He was talking so fast, Mac's head was beginning to spin. She was trying to process it all as he went along, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she wasn't freaking out. She never liked to be pressured by men in the past, or by anyone, really. But this felt different. It was Harm. She felt a warmth with him that she never had with anyone else. She knew that he respected her, that he wanted what was best for her, and she felt the same about him. He was right. It had been hell to be apart for so long. But where were the doubts? Why wasn't she screaming "No!" with every ounce of her being? Wasn't this too impulsive a move for a calm, collected Marine to consider? What about a game plan? What about strategy and preparedness? What about weighing the risks and the costs involved? None of that was coming to her mind when he was talking. All she could see was that his eyes came alive as he spoke. He loved her. It was that simple.

He waited patiently for her to recover. Her face wore no expression at all and he began to worry. _Great, Rabb. You're either all or nothing, aren't you? You've probably just blown any chance that you ever had with her. _

She blinked her eyes and then looked up at him. He had the look of an eager little boy on his face and when she looked in to his eyes, she found the strength to speak.

"I'd love to." It was barely audible, the emotion threatening to steal her voice once more. Unsure if he had heard her correctly, he raised his eyebrows, and said, "Mac, what did you say?"

"I said that I would love to be your wife." This time it was a little more pronounced, and a slow smile even crept across her face.

He couldn't contain his joy. He leaned down and gave her a huge bear hug, spinning her around in the water. Her smile was growing larger as the realization of it all set in. She had never seen him like this. So happy, so full of joy. His emotion was displayed for all the world to see, and she knew in that very moment, that there would be no regrets. She smiled and laughed as he spun her around in the water. Once he finally set her down, his face grew serious and his eyes clouded over with desire.

Cupping her face again for impact, he said, "I love you so much." And leaned in for the most lip searing, life affirming kiss that he had ever delivered. The kiss grew passionate and heated, their hands beginning to wander freely. When the need for air overcame them, they broke apart, and breathlessly she said, "I love you too."


	10. A New Beginning

"Say it again, would you?" He beamed.

"I love you." Her voice was low and sultry, and again they sealed it with a not so gentle kiss.

"I can't wait to make you my wife." He grinned and she smiled.

"You're full of surprises, Flyboy." She was still smiling.

"I know. I kind of surprised myself, but that's a good thing, right?"

"Absolutely." She nodded. "But can we continue this discussion on land? My skin is starting to shrivel."

"I'm so sorry, Mac. I got carried away and, I guess we have been in the water a little too long."

"Just like a Squid…making all of his moves in the water."

"Ah-ha, well, I can make a few moves on land too, Mackenzie." He smiled, trying to make her blush. Instead, she responded with a simple, "Looking forward to it." Once again he was the one finding it difficult to speak. He raised his eyebrows, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. They used one another to steady themselves as they walked among the waves to the beach where their chairs awaited.

Once they began to dry off, the discussion was continued. "So…got any dates in mind for a wedding?" He didn't want to push his luck, but wanted the reality of their dream to continue, and setting a date was the perfect way to make it official.

"Well, I think we need to figure out what's going to happen at work first, don't you?"

"I don't care, Mac. All I know is that my flying days are over."

A look of concern came over her face and reason began to set in. "Harm, as much as I have missed you these last three months, I don't want you to give up your dream for me; for us. If flying is important to you, then we will find a way to make it work."

"I know, and I love you for saying that. But I know that it's not what I want long term. Part of me had to try it, to see if I could still do it. Now that I know, I'm done. For good."

She reached across to grab his hand. "Are you sure about that? Because I could never stand it if I thought that I was keeping you from something that you loved so much."

He smiled. "Then don't keep me away from you."

She leaned in for yet another kiss, and suddenly, his clarity and enthusiasm were contagious.

"O.k., then. I think I have a date for our wedding." She said.

"Great! When?"

"Tonight."

Harm was completely taken aback. "Are you serious? I mean, I would love it if we got married today, right now, but are you sure that's what you want?"

"What I want is right in front of me, and there's no reason to wait another day."

Harm was still in disbelief. "Mac, I can't…" He laughed. "I can't believe you're saying this. That we're actually going to do this."

"If you have any doubts, now would be the time to tell me."

"Me? Are you kidding? I'm the one that asked you to marry me so soon."

"O.k., then. Tonight it is. But you need to find someone to marry us and I need to find something to wear. So….I'll see you later, Flyboy." She stood and gathered her belongings, leaving him with the saddest face that she had ever seen.

"Just like that? I mean, can't we at least celebrate a little first?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"The celebration will come soon enough, I promise. Now go. We have 7 hours and 42 minutes until sunset."

He shook his head. They were really doing this. They were really going to get married. Soon all thoughts of goodbyes were pushed aside and the only thing that he could think about was beginning their lives together.

Hours later, he stood straightening his tie in the bathroom mirror. He took a long, hard look at himself and realized that he was smiling. For the first time in years, he was content; not searching for meaning in his job or his car or his relationships with others. It had sounded strange when he had explained to Mac that he thought he'd grown up, and yet she knew exactly what he meant. He didn't have to explain himself to Mac or justify his actions or his feelings. She accepted him wholeheartedly, and now he knew that she loved him.

When he began expressing his feelings earlier that day, he had no idea that it would lead to a wedding in less than twelve hours. His buddies from the academy would have been shocked if they could see him now, but he didn't care. He knew in his heart that even though this was sudden, it was right.

He would be meeting Mac in less than an hour. She had taken a cab to the small chapel where she was able to change and get ready for the ceremony. Something about taking a cab together to get to your own wedding didn't feel right. This was the arrangement that the chaplain had suggested, and it worked perfectly.

As Mac finished zipping the side of her dress, she straightened the front with her hands and admired the quick find. There had been several boutiques that she had looked in, but it was the last one, a little shop on the corner, that had the dress of her dreams. It was a flowing, strapless ivory gown, with simple beading around the bodice. It was dressy, but not too formal. She had pulled her hair up ever so loosely in large, bouncy curls. She liked this look. It too was reflective of her ability to be casual or formal, depending on her mood. Today it was both. She was comfortable with Harm and in her decision to marry him, and yet it was a special day; one that deserved a special style. Her hair was accented by small pearl pins that peeked out from behind the curls to provide another delicate accent.

It seemed odd to be getting ready for her wedding all by herself. She knew that Harriet would be disappointed, and yet something about this moment felt too intimate, too personal to share. Tonight was about Harm and Mac, two people who decided to take a chance on love before life passed them by.

She looked at her watch, confirming what her internal clock had already told her. Five more minutes and the ceremony would begin. They decided to get married on the beach, beside the ocean where earlier they had stood and affirmed their love. There was a quiet knock on the door and the chaplain's wife told Mac that it was time to come out. As she made her way out of the chapel, she saw that the aisle that she would be walking down was in the sand, lined with wooden torches to light the way. At the end of the path, he stood; tall and handsome in a tan linen suit with matching shirt and tie. He was gorgeous, and he was about to become her husband. She smiled when she saw him, and he had to gasp for air. She was a vision to behold.

As she met him at the end of the aisle, she took his hand and handed her flowers to the chaplain's wife, their witness to the ceremony. The chaplain read the introduction, a Scripture passage and then asked them to repeat the common vows. Mac became teary-eyed as she said, "to love, honor and cherish, all the days of my life." Harm, as should have been expected, added his own special twist, saying, "I'll love you, hold you, respect you and cherish our love until the day that I take my last breath." Mac smiled at his ad-lib and tried hard not to let tears spoil the occasion.

When the chaplain asked for the rings, Mac panicked. She was so busy looking for her dress that she didn't even think about a ring for Harm. Before she could say anything, Harm smiled and reached in to his pocket, pulling out something shiny and placing it in the chaplain's hand.

The chaplain handed Mac a silver band, and asked her to repeat after him as she placed it on Harm's left finger. "Thank you." She silently mouthed, and then became teary again when Harm held out a wide silver band, lined with diamonds, to place on her left finger. She took a breath because she had to. It was beautiful.

Soon the rings were on their fingers and the chaplain was pronouncing them husband and wife. The new couple smiled and met for their first kiss as husband and wife. They received congratulations from the chaplain and his wife, and were offered an impromptu reception inside, but decided to decline. They did, however, pose for pictures before heading back to the hotel in a horse-drawn carriage.

"Harm, it's beautiful. How did you find it?" She asked as he helped her up.

"I have connections, Mrs. Rabb." He smiled, and sat down beside his new bride as the horse and carriage pulled away. The ride to the hotel seemed short. They kissed and held hands and even posed for another picture, taken by their driver, Larry. Before they knew it, the fairytale wedding was over.

Guests stared at the couple as they walked in to the lobby. Some smiled and waved, some offered their congratulations. The elevator carried them to the seventh floor and again, Mac was surprised at how calm she felt. The night was going to be her first with Harm, her husband, and she had no reservations at all.

After he placed the key in the door, he propped it open with one foot and said, "Well, Mrs. Rabb, I believe that I have the honor of carrying you over the threshold." He smiled and leaned down to scoop her up in to his arms. The door was not even closed before the kissing began. Gentleness soon gave way to more heated, passionate kisses, and before they knew it, Mac was lying on her back, helping Harm remove the jacket, tie and shirt that now acted as unwanted barriers.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, dragging his hand along the length of her torso.

Her dark chocolate eyes stared up at him, inviting him to take the next step; to touch, to taste, to love her in every sense of the word. And for the next several hours, that's exactly what he did.


	11. Another Goodbye

Harm opened his eyes and realized that it hadn't been a dream. The long legs that were tangled with his in the sheets were that of his wife's; Sarah was next to him, sleeping soundly tucked under his arm, her hand draped lazily across his chest. He stared up at the ceiling and began lightly tracing her arm with his fingertips. It had been an amazing three days. Meeting her in Florida was the best idea that he had come up with in a very long time. They met as friends and were leaving as husband and wife. He still couldn't believe it, but the ring on his finger reminded him that it was true.

He felt her stir at his touch. Wondering what her reaction would be to their first morning after, he decided to keep quiet until she was fully awake. He continued tracing her arm up and down, circling the area on her shoulder blade before dragging his fingertips down slowly over her hand.

"You won't mind doing this all morning, will you?" She finally mumbled, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Not at all." He smiled, leaning in to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"How long have you been awake?" Her voice was hoarse and sleepy.

"Not long." He smiled.

"So…any regrets?" She dared.

"Yep."

He felt her tense up in his embrace and decided to put her mind at ease. "That we didn't get around to doing this sooner."

"Well, you never struck me as the marrying kind, Rabb, or we could have worked something out." Now she was waking up, tracing her own fingers in circles around his chest.

"Believe me, if I would have known that it would lead to what it did last night…I would have popped the question in the rose garden."

"I'm sure that the Admiral would have found that to be very strange." She smiled, and then sobered at the mere mention of the Admiral. Today was the day. They would have to say goodbye and go their separate ways, and not only that, but try to decide how to revive Harm's career.

He could read her mind. "Try not to think about it."

"I can't help it. What are we going to do? We only have five hours and sixty-three minutes."

There was silence, and then, "Sixty-three minutes? Why didn't you just say six hours and three minutes?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it just happens like that."

Now he began to laugh. "Wh—what do you mean it just happens like that?"

"My internal clock."

"Yes, I know, but what does that have to do with the minutes and the hours?"

"I can't explain it. Sometimes it just helps to think that way."

"Like you have more time than you actually do?"

"I guess so."

He was still laughing. "I married a Marine." He smacked his forehead. "If I didn't know it before, I know it now."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him, making eye contact for the first time in hours.

"And what, may I ask is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that there are aspects about you that I will never understand."

"Because I'm a Marine, or because I'm a woman?"

"Both, now that you mention it." He was trying to control his laughter.

"Harmon Rabb, I think that we're about to have our first fight!" She took her pillow and smacked him gently in the head.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. "Let's just skip ahead to the making up part."

Just as soon as his laughter had started, it had stopped. Their bodies were fused together again, their kisses desperate and fierce. They clung tightly to one another, as if to stop the passage of time; to hang on to the moment and to absorb every sensation and touch that the other could give.

"I love you." He breathed heavily into her ear.

"I love you too." She countered between heavy breaths of her own.

An hour later, they again found themselves resting quietly in each other's arms, the stark white sheets tangled around them for protection from the outside world.

"Harm, sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? I'm going to request a transfer back to JAG."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, now with Brumby gone, they need me."

"Yes, but the Admiral can be stubborn."

"I know."

"And…you're married to a fellow officer now."

"I know."

"And?"

"And I don't know, Mac. All I know is that I have to get back to D.C., back to my wife and the rest will work itself out."

"I like the way that sounds."

"Which part?"

"The part about getting back to your wife. I like it that you're talking about me."

"I like the way it sounds too, and I like what it means for us. We're together now, partners in every sense of the word." He turned to face her in bed, their noses barely touching. "It will be fine, Mac. Try not to worry. The worst thing that can happen is that I work outside of JAG."

"Or I could."

"No. Absolutely not. I'm the one that jumped ship. I can deal with the ramifications."

"Are all Squids this stubborn?" She was joking, but there was no laughter, no smile on her face.

He leaned in to kiss her. "Let's just take one step at a time, Mac."

"You always put things in perspective."

"I try."

"Then I'll try not to let it bother me. But there's no telling how long it will be before I see you again. And we're going to have to tell the Admiral, right? I mean, we can't hide this from him. He'll be steamed."

"You're worrying again."

"I prefer to think of it as rationalizing."

"Well don't. We have to say goodbye again soon, and I don't want to leave on a sad note."

She inched forward to wrap him in her arms, his head resting below her chin. She played with his hair in one hand and squeezed his arm with the other. "I don't either. I don't either." She leaned down to plant a kiss on his head, trying hard not to cry as she had done before.

"You know, this all started with a goodbye."

She reflected a moment on what he had said. He was right. "I wish all goodbyes held this much promise."

"Me too." There was another pause. "I hated leaving you that day in the office. When you started crying, it broke my heart."

She pulled him closer to her. "Well, don't make a habit it of it, Flyboy."

"I don't intend to."

"Checkout is at eleven."

"I guess the maid wouldn't agree to cleaning up around us."

"I doubt it."

"Then we need to get up."

"You first."

"After you."

"On three. I'll race you to the shower."

"Now _that_ I'll get out of bed for!"

LATER THAT DAY, MIAMI AIRPORT

They stood facing one another, completely taken in by the weight of the moment. The air felt heavy and sad, and the shuffling of people around them was a cruel reminder that life was not going to stop just for them.

Her bags sat on the floor at her feet. The voice on the intercom announced that it was the final boarding call, and she clutched her ticket in anger.

He tilted her chin up, and was broken once again to see tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey." He whispered before kissing the tip of her nose and then her forehead. "It's going to be o.k., remember?"

She nodded, unable to speak. He wiped away her tears and held her by her shoulders. "I'm coming back to you. As soon as I can. And then you'll be crying because you're sick of me." He tried to smile.

"Never." She choked.

"I'm holding you to that. The first time that I'm late for dinner or that I'm asking you to put the lid back on the toothpaste…"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her once more, savoring the texture and the feel of her lips on his.

"O.k., then. See you around." She lifted her bag and smiled.

He didn't think that he could stand the sight of her walking away from him; boarding a plane to go back to a life without him. But he knew it was temporary, and he held on tightly to the thought of seeing her again. He watched her as she continued to wipe her tears away, getting a look of condolence from the airline employee that took her ticket.

Before walking in to the tunnel, she turned and saw him standing there, in the same place that she had left him. "I love you." She mouthed, and then blew him a kiss. He lifted his hand to wave, but it didn't really move. His fingers fell limply to a fist, and then down to his side. "Goodbye." He said, to no one really at all.


	12. Coming Home

It had been a long flight home. Mac felt as though she were leaving her life behind, when in reality, she was just coming home to it. Harm insisted that she keep their marriage to herself. He wanted to be there with her when they discussed his possible return to JAG. She had offered to do it alone, but he wouldn't hear of it. They were going to deal with things together from now on, he had told her. He was going to request a transfer immediately, and didn't foresee any problems leaving the carrier. Whether or not the Admiral would allow him back once he learned of their marriage was the next big obstacle to face, but Mac tried to put it out of her mind until Harm was there with her.

She felt invincible when he was around. His optimism was contagious, even though in the past she hadn't openly admitted it, preferring to keep his ego in check. She looked down at the ring on her left hand as she sat in her car in the JAG parking lot. She let out a deep breath, and removed the ring, placing it carefully on a chain around her neck, concealed by her uniform. She wanted to wear it, but didn't want to have to answer questions about it, and knowing Harriet, she would notice, even if it were on her right hand.

The elevator doors opened and the usual people were there, getting ready for the day and attending to their duties. She grabbed her messages from Harriet's desk and made her way quickly in to her office where she closed the door and sat down. She wasn't sure why she wanted to avoid conversation right now, she just did. It felt like she was carrying a precious secret with her, and wanted to guard it at all costs.

Once she finally emerged from her office, she did her best to behave normally. The fact that everyone suspected why Brumby was gone was a good cover for her more somber mood. It was no secret that she had been under an enormous amount of stress, so her co-workers had learned to just be polite and stay out of her way.

The Admiral asked if she enjoyed her time off, and she had answered him honestly. A simple "Yes, sir" was sufficient, and thankfully he asked little else. Her case load was going to be light for the next few weeks. With the exception of the Marks sentencing, she should be free to come and go with relative ease.

She made it through the first day, and then the second, and then the third. Her heart was aching no less, but the routine that she was committed to at work at least helped to pass the time.

It was on the fourth day back that she finally received an email from Harm. She was eager to hear from him, and when she opened it, couldn't believe what she read:

Mac,

It's been the longest four days of my life. Can't stand being away, but it looks like we're getting a break. My transfer has been approved. With any luck, will be talking to the Admiral by the end of next week. Can't wait to see you, Marine. When is the sentencing? Stay strong.

H

He didn't want to get too sappy in an email, for fear that it might end up in the wrong hands somehow. He decided to play it safe, even though he wanted to say much more.

She quickly responded,

Harm,

That's great news. I'll look forward to seeing you. The sentencing is next Thursday morning. Wish me luck and call when you get in.

Love, M

She too, had decided to play it safe, just as a precaution. The Marks trial was almost over for good, and she couldn't wait. She kept herself busy over the weekend by cleaning out closets, organizing drawers and scrubbing the bathtub. She did some shopping, caught up on her reading, and even went to Harm's to clean. They hadn't even discussed living arrangements, but being in his apartment was comforting and familiar. She decided to deliver the plant to its new home; the windowsill in his kitchen. Having it there would mean that she had an excuse to come over, to be connected to him even though he was still gone.

She was in court on Monday for a misdemeanor trial that she could have prosecuted in her sleep, Tuesday she was doing research with Bud most of the day, and Wednesday she was tying up loose ends on the Marks case. She didn't want any stone left unturned in this case that involved corruption to the highest level.

Wednesday afternoon she received an email from Harm that simply read, "I'm on my way." She smiled as she turned off her computer. Most everyone had gone for the day and she thought that she was the last to leave. When there was a knock on her door, she was startled to see the Admiral standing there.

"As you were, Major."

"Yes sir. I didn't see you coming, sir."

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "How are you feeling about the sentencing tomorrow?"

"I'll be glad when it's over, sir."

"It's been a tough case, but you have done your job well. I hope you know that."

"Thank you sir."

He waited as if there was more that he wanted to say.

"It seems that Commander Rabb has grown tired of playing pilot and wants to return to JAG. I'm supposed to meet with him tomorrow sometime."

He tried to read her reaction, but there was none. "I assume that he's told you?"

"Yes, sir. We have discussed it." She wasn't lying. "I'm aware that there are some things that he would like to discuss with you, sir."

"I gathered as much. There are some things that I would like to say to him too." He muttered in his typical Admiral's voice.

She merely nodded, and he stood to leave. "Well, I'm going to secure for the evening. I just wondered if you were ready for tomorrow."

"As ready as I'll ever be, sir. Thank you for asking."

"All right then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir."

Mac hated keeping this big of a secret from him, but something told her that he wouldn't be entirely shocked to hear their announcement. She turned off her light and grabbed her cover to leave for the day. She had no idea if Harm would be home in two hours or ten, but she wanted to be there if at all possible. She decided to go first to her apartment, to see if he had been able to leave a message on her phone at home. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, she smiled to herself. The Marks sentencing would be nothing compared to her reunion with Harm.

As she pulled out of the JAG parking lot, she happened to glance in her rearview mirror and saw a pair of bright headlights quickly approaching her bumper. She tried to swerve out of its way, but it stayed right behind her. For the next several blocks, she tried to lose it, but to no avail. Finally she decided to pick up her cell phone to dial 911.

"911, how can I assist you?" The voice on the other end spoke, but got no response.

"This is the emergency operator, is anyone there?" Still, they heard no response. Mac's phone had been thrown to the back seat on impact, and she lay bleeding and unconscious, across the steering wheel to her car.

It was an hour later before the Admiral received the call. He called Harriet and Bud on his way to Walter Reed and told them that there had been an accident, and that he didn't know the extent of Mac's injuries. They assured him that they would meet him there as soon as possible, and would call Sturgis to let him know as well.

Across town, Harm was puzzled to see Mac's car missing from her parking lot. It was getting late, and she hadn't answered her cell or her home phone. He even tried calling his own apartment and the office, but there was no reply. He decided to call the only other person that knew as much about Mac's whereabouts, and that was Harriet. She had barely said, "There's been an accident, we're at Walter Reed" before the phone was slammed shut and his car was speeding down the highway.

The timing could not have been better planned. The Admiral, Harriet, and Bud all stood to meet the doctor as he emerged from the large double doors. "Are you here for Major Mackenzie?" He asked, and they affirmed. "Is there a family member here that I could speak to?"

Just as the Admiral opened his mouth to speak, he heard a familiar, out of breath voice behind him.

"I'm here. I'm her husband."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews like always! Sorry if it was rushed again, but we had to get that boy home to his wife! More to follow soon, and remember, the legitimacy of the next chapter or two may be a little weak due to the need for a good story and my limited knowledge of the military! 


	13. Fear and Relief

"Commander!" Harriet's voice was laced with both excitement and shock. The Admiral stood silent and Bud looked like he had just seen a UFO.

Harm looked at Bud, Harriet and the Admiral for a split second, and then turned his attention back to the doctor.

"How is she? Is she going to be o.k.?"

The doctor looked at Harm, and then at the three standing next to him.

"It's o.k. They're our friends." He indicated that the doctor should continue.

"Well your wife is stable. There are no broken bones, just a lot of bruising and a laceration to her forehead. She is a very lucky woman. She is going to be sore for a few days and she needs lots of rest, but other than that, she's going to be o.k."

Harm looked at the doctor and smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. "Thank you. Thank you, doctor. When can I see her?"

"Well we've given her something for the pain, so she may not be very alert, but you can see her now, one at a time." And he turned to walk away.

Harm knew that an explanation was needed, sooner rather than later, but he was desperate to see Mac. He turned to face the Admiral, whose reaction concerned him more than Bud's and Harriet's.

"Sir…" He began, "Mac and I were going to discuss our… situation with you tomorrow. We had no intention of keeping this from you. She wanted to tell you sooner, but I…I didn't want her to do it alone. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

The Admiral stood, stone-faced and quiet for what felt like several minutes before he finally spoke. "I think you need to see your wife."

"Yes sir." Harm couldn't get a read on him. Was he mad? Sincere? Happy? He couldn't tell, and at that particular moment, he didn't care.

A nurse led him back to Mac's room. Harm opened the door to find her lying on her side, with her back to the door. He didn't know if she was awake or not. He spoke quietly, "Mac, are you awake?"

She turned immediately at the sound of his voice. "Harm?" She was groggy, but overwhelmed to see him.

He hugged her as tightly as he could without aggravating the pain. She held on to him as tightly as she could, but her arms were beginning to feel like wet noodles. She knew that the medicine was beginning to take effect, but she wanted to see him, to touch him; to make sure that he was real.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"The doctor said that you would be out of it for awhile."

She nodded, trying hard to keep her heavy eyelids open.

"Try to get some sleep, o.k.? I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

She tried to nod again. She wanted to ask him how he had heard and how he was doing. She wanted to tell him not to worry, but the need for sleep completely overpowered her desire to talk. He sat beside her for several minutes, just watching her breathe and stroking her hair. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it repeatedly. She was going to be o.k. He was flooded with a sense of relief. He was home now, and she was going to be o.k.

He stood when he heard a knock on the door. It was Harriet and Bud. He followed them out to the hall and left the door cracked to her room in case she needed him. One look at the couple and he knew that Harriet probably wanted to hear everything, and Bud probably wanted to leave to give him some space.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Hey guys." He tried to smile. "She's resting comfortably now."

"Oh, thank God. We were so worried!" Harriet exclaimed.

"I know, me too. Thank you for being here for her."

"It was no problem at all. When the Admiral called, we knew we wanted to be here."

"So, what happened, anyway? I mean, you said that she was in an accident. Was someone speeding? Were the roads bad?" His questions were casual enough. He was curious as to how she had gotten in a wreck, since she was usually a very responsible driver.

Bud and Harriet looked at one another, silently urging the other to explain it to Harm.

"What?" Harm's eyes began to widen at their obvious withholding of information.

"Um, well…it wasn't exactly like that, Sir." Bud tried to do his best.

"What do you mean, Bud, what aren't you telling me, and please stop calling me 'sir'."

"I don't know how else to say it, Sir—I mean, Harm."

Harm was growing impatient. "Just spit it out, would you?"

"Someone…this was…" He was fumbling around for words when the Admiral appeared behind him.

"Lieutenant Roberts, I can take it from here." They looked at their CO with relief and a little bit of fear. "Commander, will the Major be o.k. if Harriet sits with her for a few minutes?"

"Yes sir, she's sleeping. But why—"

"Walk with me."

Harm nodded at Harriet to go in to Mac's room, while Bud waited outside. The Admiral led Harm back down to the waiting room.

"Sir, with all due respect, what is so important that we have to speak in private?"

The Admiral shot him stern glance before beginning. "From what we can tell, the Major's wreck was not an accident." He was speaking in a hushed voice. "There were several eye-witnesses that say they saw a car following Mac too closely, and then running her off of the road at a reasonably high rate of speed." He was calm and cool just like always. His staff often wondered what it would take to rattle this man's cage, but the former SEAL was skilled at maintaining his composure under many stressful circumstances, and this was no different.

Harm, on the other hand, was anything but calm and cool. "Are you telling me that someone tried to kill my wi—Mac?" He was hesitant to refer to her as his wife freely in front of the Admiral, although now that the cat was out of the bag, it really shouldn't have mattered.

The Admiral looked around before continuing. "We don't know anything for certain, but there are several good leads, and from what we can tell, someone just wanted to scare her."

"Scare her, why?"

He took a breath before continuing. "Has the Major spoken to you about the Marks case?"

Suddenly it was beginning to make sense. "Yes…"

"Mac stumbled upon a corrupt General and during her investigation, discovered two others, all buddies for years now. It's been a political game of cat and mouse, with many of the General's past… indiscretions coming to light in the process. Now Mac has handled herself professionally as always, but there have been some heated exchanges in the courtroom, and off the record, a few strange things have happened."

"Strange, in what way?"

"A few not so subtle threats have been made."

"Against Mac? She never mentioned anything."

"Most of it occurred while she was away, and I chose not to cause her any further worry about the matter." He could tell that Harm was about to question this decision, wondering why she should have been kept in the dark if someone was trying to hurt her.

"The details are not important at this point. What I want you and the Major to know is that this is being handled by the proper authorities."

Harm was becoming incensed, his eyes wild with fury. "Do you mean to tell me that someone tries to kill my wife who, by the way, had no idea that someone had made previous threats against her well-being and that we're just supposed to sit back and let the D.C. police do their job when they're not off chasing burglars?"

"I never said it was the D.C. police that were handling this."

"But you said—"

"Commander, you need to listen to me. Some of what I am saying to you has already been too much. As your former CO, you need to trust in my ability to do my job and to make sure that the cases that are handled under my command are dealt with in the most _effective _possible manner." Harm knew that he was asking him to read between the lines. He understood that he didn't want them to worry; that on his watch, this would be dealt with immediately.

Harm took a deep breath and nodded, as if still processing what the Admiral had just told him.

"Now, the sentencing is still set for tomorrow, and I'm obviously going to push for charges of intimidation to be brought up, but we need to wait for the official report from the police before we can proceed. Commander Turner has been assisting the Major since Brumby's departure, and will stand in for her tomorrow. You need to make sure that she is o.k., and try to keep her from worrying or doing something that will further put her at risk. Once she wakes up and starts putting all of this together, she'll want to bolt out of here and to have somebody's six on a platter."

Harm smiled at the thought. He loved it that his Marine was so capable, so self-reliant, but the Admiral was right. She needed to rest, and he needed to be the one to assure her that everything was going to be o.k. The Admiral's mention of Brumby brought him back to reality once more.

"I understand, Sir. Thank you for explaining this to me. And, thank you for your support-- when she needed it."

The Admiral knew what he was trying to say but was not about to get sappy. "I look out for all of my officers, as you should well know. Commander Brumby was not a good fit. End of story."

"I understand, Sir."

"As far as your need for employment is concerned, Commander, I believe that our meeting will have to be postponed." He stood and picked up his hat to leave.

"Yes Sir. I look forward to hearing from you."

Harm stood to say goodbye. The Admiral stared at him hard in the eyes. Harm was beginning to feel uncomfortable,when the Admiral finally spoke. "She's good for you, Rabb. Don't screw it up."

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are so motivating! This will likely be the last chapter for the weekend. Real life is calling. Thank you for the kind words and to Janlaw for getting me pointed in the right direction for the next chapter or two.Also, I understand that Turner wasn't technically around when this episode aired, but I needed him anyway! 


	14. Welcome Home

"Hey. Is she awake?" Harm asked as he peeked in to Mac's hospital room.

"No. She hasn't moved." Harriet whispered. "It looks like she'll be out for awhile. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, I plan to. It's not like I have to be at work in the morning." He smiled, his voice just above a whisper.

"I'm sure that the Admiral will do the best he can for you, sir."

"That's not my main concern right now anyway."

"I know. Is there anything we can do?"

"You've done it just by being here."

"Well you'll call if you need anything, right?"

"I'll do that."

"Good. And you know it's killing me not to ask about the wedding." She smiled.

"I know, Harriet. And we'll tell you, I promise. Just as soon as we get her out of here."

"I'll hold you to that." She reached up to give a light hug to Harm. "I think Bud went down to get some coffee. I'd better go tell him to slow down on the caffeine if we're leaving now." She smiled again.

"Thanks again, Harriet. We'll be in touch."

Harm held the door open for Harriet to leave and then closed it gently, trying to be as quiet as possible. He walked back over to Mac's bedside, where she lay silent and still. He pulled the chair over in an effort to get comfortable for the night. Her breaths were light and even. She looked so peaceful, he had to touch her. He lifted his hand and began to lightly trace the features on her face before stretching out in the chair in an effort to get some sleep.

When morning came, it felt like he had only been asleep for ten minutes. His stiff neck along with the nurses coming and going had interrupted what little shut-eye he had gotten. He looked over immediately to Mac's bed and found her on her side, facing him with eyes wide open. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning Sailor." She smiled and reached out her hand for him to come closer.

"Hey yourself." He leaned in to kiss her. She held his face in her hands, not wanting to let him go. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm ready to get out of here. I can't believe we stayed here all night."

"The doctor wanted to watch you overnight just to be safe. Besides, it looked like you needed your rest."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine now, so what do you say you take me home?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and started to stand.

"Woah, woah. Don't you think we need doctor's orders first?"

At this, she shot him a look that he knew too well. "I'm fine. It's nothing serious, just a little bruising is all. The nurses assured me that there's no reason for me to stay."

"Well, who am I to stand in the way of my marine when her mind is clearly made up?"

He helped her down from the bed and gave her as tight of a hug as he could. "Welcome home, by the way." It felt so good to be in his arms. "I'm sorry that I ruined your first night back."

"You didn't ruin it, Mac. I'm just glad you're o.k."

"Yeah, well I will be after I find out who spun me out on the highway." She stepped away from Harm and began looking for her clothes.

"We'll deal with that soon enough. You need to remain calm and take it easy."

"Do you know what happened?" She asked, untying the back of her gown.

"The Admiral filled me in last night." He opened the closet to get her uniform.

She was about to reply when he cut her off. "Let's get you home first and then we'll talk about it."

She gave him another knowing look before removing the gown and getting dressed. He stood there, unashamed and watching her every move.

"I guess there's no point in asking you to turn around." She said, noticing his stare.

"You could…"

She smiled, throwing her hospital gown at him from across the room.

LATER THAT DAY  


"How's that?" Harm asked, covering her with a blanket.

"Harm, I'm not sick."

"I know, but you still need to rest."

"I'm not going to be able to rest until we find out who Mr. Road Rage is."

"The Admiral assured me that he would call as soon as he knew anything."

"The sentencing is probably going on right now." She looked at the clock, and unknowingly bit her bottom lip.

"No." He said.

"No, what?"

"We're not going. You can forget about that right now. Turner can handle it, and besides, we want the members to know exactly why you couldn't be there today."

She was still thinking it over, he could tell by the far-off look in her eyes. "Do you have any ideas as to who could have done this?"

She nodded and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, they were all three pretty angry, but General Marks was the most vocal."

"And the others?"

"General Stanton was more silent in his anger. General Jacobson? I don't know. I couldn't really get a good read on him. I mean, he was definitely angry, but Brumby dealt with him more than I did." He could see that she was re-playing all of her conversations with the men in her mind.

Just as he was about to ask her another question about the case, the phone rang. She jumped, and then jumped up to get it.

"Major Mackenzie." She was eager for an update.

"Uh-huh. Yes. I see. Good. Good. That's great." There was a pause. "You're kidding!"

Harm leaned in to hear as much of the conversation as he could. "That surprises me. I guess…I don't know what to think about that, Admiral. Right. I understand. Please tell Commander Turner to call me as soon as he can. Yes, I'm feeling much better, thanks. Yes. I will." She looked up at Harm. "Thank you. Bye."

"Well?" Harm was dying of curiosity.

"They apprehended the person that ran me off the road. Seems they didn't get very far last night."

"Well, who was it?"

"Mrs. Jacobson."

Harm was stunned. "As in Mrs. General Jacobson?"

"Yeah. Seems she can't even endorse a check without his help. The thought of him going to the brig made her snap, I guess."

"Are you going to press charges?"

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed that it was Marks that came after me. I don't know what to think now."

Harm nodded. "What else did the Admiral say?"

"He had just left the courtroom. The hearing was about to be adjourned, and he said that it went well; no fireworks."

"That must be a relief." He pulled her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and let out a deep breath. "You have no idea."

He kissed the top of her head. "So when is he expecting you back at work?"

"He said if I'm feeling up to it, he'd like to see us in the morning."

"Us?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wonder what that's about."

"Well, I'm sure that he wants to talk to us about our careers and the fact that we went off and got married."

They sat down on the couch, Harm's arm behind her, holding her close. "What do you think he's going to say?"

"I don't know. I mean, we both can't remain under his chain of command."

Harm grew silent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just think that if one of us has to leave Mac, that it should be me."

"Harm, you shouldn't have to be punished just because you left for awhile to go back to flying."

"I don't see it as punishment. I mean, maybe it will be a good thing." There was silence once again.

"You love your job." She looked down at their hands, now joined together.

At this, he reached up to lift her chin. "But I love you more." He leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss. She reached up to cup his face, pulling him closer to her and shifting her body to face him on the couch. The kiss quickly grew in intensity.

"I've missed you." She breathed heavily between kisses.

They broke apart for air. "I'm not going anywhere, Mac."

"Are you…are you sure that you don't regret us getting married?" She tried to steady her breathing. "I mean, if it means getting your career at JAG back…"

"Then I don't want it." He leaned in and nipped at her bottom lip, and then began planting a trail of kisses along her jaw line and up to her earlobe.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, falling completely in to his touch. "Then, how do we decide who should leave?" She still couldn't let it drop.

Frustrated, he stopped his kissing and in his own breathless voice said, "I don't know, Mac. I guess we could flip a coin." He took a deep breath and then stared at her lips, impatient for the conversation to end. "But I don't really care, right now, because I have other, more… important…things…on…my mind." He marked each word with a kiss, making his intentions known. Unable to argue, she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down so that his body covered her own and smiled. He was right. Things were going to be o.k.


	15. Happy Endings

TWO YEARS LATER, KEY WEST

"If you don't get your hands off of me we're not going to make it into the hotel room, Marine."

Mac laughed and continued her effort to un-tuck the shirt from his waistband. "You think I'm kidding?" He turned to face her, with a stern but playful look on his face.

She batted her eyelashes and placed her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry. I'll behave."

"Thank you, but just until we get into the room, and then…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She smacked his arm lightly as he turned to place the key in the door.

"What, only one room this time? I thought you kind of liked having me next door." She lifted her bag and followed him in to the suite.

"One room, one bed, no divided walls."

Looking around the room, she was impressed. "Wow, Mr. Rabb, you went all out!"

"Nothing but the best for my wife. Besides, we're a little overdue on a honeymoon suite."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down on to the bed with him, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "This is where it all started." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

He returned the kiss for all it was worth. "Two years ago, you made me the happiest man alive."

She turned on her back to lie beside him, both looking up at the ceiling. "A lot's changed in two years."

"Yes it has."

"Any regrets?"

"None."

"So you're happy at NCIS?" She rolled to her side, propping her head up with her hand to talk to him.

"I can honestly say that I am. It keeps me close to home, I still get to be an attorney and I've even enjoyed training agents from time to time."

She smiled, but with a look of distraction on her face.

"Don't tell me. You're missing her already." He leaned up on his elbow to face her.

"No! Well, yes, maybe a little. You mean you're not?"

"Of course I am, but she's in good hands. My mom has been begging us to get away so that she could watch her. And besides, I've missed my wife."

She looked at him, confused. "What? I mean, the last year has been all about the pregnancy and the baby. I'm glad for a little…alone time."

"Harmon Rabb, do you mean to tell me that you're jealous of your own daughter?"

"I'm not proud." He flashed a big grin. "Kidding, I'm _kidding_! She's beautiful, just like her mama." He lifted her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"I still can't believe we did this."

"What, got married?"

"Yes! Being here…it brings it all back."

"I was so happy to see you."

"You totally caught me by surprise, you know."

"Do you mean when I proposed?"

"The whole time. You were so sweet, so attentive. It was a side of you that I hadn't seen before."

"And you couldn't resist my charm."

"Something like that." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll never forget that feeling."

"What feeling?"

He grew serious. "I'll never forget how it felt to be that far away from you, missing you."

"Well we're together now, you made sure of that."

"And there's no place in the world that I'd rather be." His voice was low and his eyes grew dark. He drew her chin to him and placed a single, soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

TWENTY-FIVE YEARS LATER, KEY WEST

Mac slowed her pace and turned around to wait. "Are you coming?" She smiled.

Harm was holding his side and smiling as he walked up to where she stood. "I'm not as fast as I used to be, Marine."

"Don't worry, I would never leave you behind." She gave him a quick kiss and reached for his hand.

The couple walked along the beach, hand in hand, looking out over the ocean. "This is where it all began." He reminisced.

"It's a special place for us. I wouldn't dream of celebrating our anniversary anywhere else."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you Mrs. Rabb."

"And I love you."

* * *

A/N: I think it's finished for now! Sorry for the sudden fluff factor. I don't know what came over me! Hopefully the ending doesn't seem too rushed, but I was beginning to get impatient and felt the need to skip ahead. Your reviews have been so kind and wonderful and I appreciate them greatly.

Thank you again to Janlaw for helping me find Harm a new job. I had every intention of placing more focus on the transition, but this is how it played out. Thank you for taking the time.


End file.
